Mirror Image
by Jeaniexyz
Summary: Just a short fluffy one-shot based on a Tumblr prompt. Hook sees Emma dressed as a pirate for Halloween.


Ok so this was a prompt I saw somewhere on Tumblr. Since I don't have tumblr I'm posting it on here. Enjoy!

Killian paced the floor for the millionth time. And no that was not an exaggeration or at least he didn't think it was. This place was a hovel at best and he was not a small man and he had a lot of worldly goods. A whole ship full of goods. But did the woman ever listen to him? No of course not. The stubborn princess would claim the grass was pink if he said it was green just to be contrary. And that was the other thing. She was a princess! She could've lived in a palace. Her parents did, or at least a mansion was how she described it in this new world. When he pointed that out, her eyes started twitching, like it did every time he called her a princess. She really hated that title.

"Do you want to live with my parents?" She crossed her arms over her chest with a mutinous expression on her face.

"What? Bloody hell and damnation NO! Do not even put that thought out into the universe. Why would you even suggest that?" he had asked in horror.

"You just said you wanted to live in a bigger place like my parents!"

"Yes like your parents, not with them! We could have our own place. Bigger and better, than even your parents'. Bigger than anyone else in this damn town. I certainly have the means."

And that was when she had just stomped upstairs huffing something about his ill gotten goods and how she was not a kept woman and men obsessing about big things usually meant they had a napoleon complex. Not that he had a clue what that meant.

And so here he was pacing the floor in this cramped box waiting for her to finish up dressing for this ridiculous Halloween gathering they were attending. They had had another fiery row over that. He did not want to attend nor was he about to wear the silly outfit she had gotten him. For one he loathed the color green. And for two, he was not about to wear that thing that she called tights. She had laughed a good 10 minutes when she had handed it to him. He still didn't get what was so funny about it. For some reason she was obsessed with this Peter Pan fellow and kept telling him one day she was going to let him watch a movie about it.

Now the woman decides to take her sweet time to finish dressing? Usually it was the other way around and he was sorely beginning to understand how she felt when she waited for him to get ready. He heard the creak of the door opening upstairs and thought, finally. Turning to face the stairs to take her to task for taking so long, he caught sight of her and his jaw dropped.

"Whaaaat?"

She had a huge smirk on her face and practically skipped down the stairs to face him. Twirling around so that he could get a full view of her costume her face was lit up with wicked glee.

"Do you like it?"

He was speechless for a good long while. Then, "that's my shirt! And my jacket! And my necklace!" he growled. He reached up towards his neck and sure enough the chain was gone. When had she filched it from him? And how come he never noticed until now? No one was able to steal from him. No one!

"I was going to wear your pants too but they were too long and I couldn't even button them up." She gave him a dirty look at that.

"You're dressing up as me?" he finally realized.

"Yes I'm going as you. Captain Hook! Look I even packed on the liner for authenticity. Almost poked my eye out too." She sound surly at the last sentence but her grin was still as wide as the chesire cat.

He put on what he called his most intimidating face and started stalking towards her menacingly.

"Umm Killian, what are you doing?" Her smug smile was starting to slip a little.

Good he was going to teach his naughty little princess a lesson on what happens when you challenge Captain Hook. Not pausing even once in his stride, he bent down to throw her over his shoulders and started up the stairs.

"Killian, put me down!" she screeched, pounding on his back. "What do you think you are doing? What the hell is wrong with you? Put me down!" Uh oh Emma thought as she was swinging upside down. Had she gone too far in teasing him this time? "I'm sorry, now put me down." When she heard the whine in her voice she cringed.

"Ok princess." And with that he tossed her on their bed and quickly came down on top of her.

She wiggled under him to dislodge him. "Get off of me. Have you gone completely bonkers?"

He grabbed her right hand and gently removed his rings off of them. "These are my rings." He tossed them over his shoulders. Then he leaned over to give her quick hard kiss that had her forgetting her name. He peeled his jacked off of her. "This is my jacket." This time he gave her a longer gentler kiss. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt, "And this is my shirt" he whispered huskily in her ear. She shivered all the way down to her toes and turned her head to catch his lips. When she had nothing on but his necklace left, he looked deep in her eyes and said "And you are my woman."


End file.
